Conventionally, a printer that is connected to a computer via a network for performing printing based on a print command and image data transmitted from the computer is widely spread. Further, among printers, there are printers which record various information, such as user information for allowing only users having appropriate use authority to use it, log information which is an operation history, etc.
Further, among printers, there are printers that are integrated into a print system, connected to a management device, etc., operated by an external maintenance operator via a wide area network such as the Internet, etc., to transmit information such as setting information, a log., etc., to the management device. Here, in the log, information that is desired to be concealed from the outside, such as a user name and a mail address for performing authentication processing in a printer, for example (hereinafter referred to as “concealment target”), can be included.
Therefore, in some printers, a printer which converts each character of a concealment target into a predetermined symbol (for example, “*”, etc.) and transmits them to prevent the concealment target from being notified to the outside is proposed (for example, see Patent Document 1).